shaddows of the guadians
by jake crehan
Summary: it is a romantic tragedy where pitch black coverts and puts a curse on jack frost sister Lilith the spirit of shadows . Lilith is now stuck with her curse when she kills pitch to find out after he loves her and could put her life back to how it was.


I stand alone and secluded in this moving room, the silence is so loud but inside my mind beholds the cries and screams of those forgotten dreams. I fear the unknown which gives you the shivers in your dreams , but what begins to unfold is the question to my answer my question is unknown. my answer is stained in deep red gloobey blood of those murderd soles! into the book of life which lies in the possession of a powerful wizard know as pitch the great.

The year 1996 a child was born with a gift bigger than god it self, brighter than the sun and colder and darker then the deepest depths of space. the child which was born goes by the name of... pitch black the great! he is the nightmare that is so scary that the devil him self cries in fear. 2012 hits the headlines of the gossip magazines for having the worst year for weather this year was truly a freak year,some say its natural occurrence and the rest say its the dark lord cursing the living and the dead. December 24 the the day before Christmas and the busiest day of the year, today turned out to be the worst day in history of perhaps the last day of history as the civilization stands on end waiting for the sky to come crashing down into the pitiful earth and to come into a collision with a meteor ten times bigger than the earth. If these prediction was to accrue would they be anyway of escaping, is this our fate or is it deliberate?. only someone who beholds great black magic could ever make such events happen.

Its the year 1405 it was a cold crisp winters morning the snow was falling and beneath my feet laid a sinster blanket of snow. the snow was so fine that every step i took i crunched like the sound of a thousand pins falling into the infinity of nothing or the sound of a plate of glass smashing into a thousand pieces, and in the distance beheld a forest which laid in the shadow of the sun. this forest was so dark and dry that only one thing could ever survive in this,the one thing that can make it a home, and the one thing which could ever get such a thrill and its name is... pitch black. That evening the snow had all melted and mother nature awoke from her sweat inocent dreams. soon after winter had began to fade and summer was dawning upon us the trees began to blossom and grass and wild flowers sprang from the green lucious ground with such pride and joy. that evening everywear in the country grew lighter and taller apart from the dark cold forest which people describe as a hell bound vessel. that evening me and my brother jack decided to go one a walk to crank cavian which was cave on the edge of a cliff,when me and jack arrived we decided to play a game called (dear trap) it consisted of leading a trail of food to the cave and capturing the dear and whoever caught the dear first got to name it and take it home. Shortly after jack and i sett of to sett our trail to the cave we raced down to the forest and went our separate ways once we found a dear we sett our trail up to the cave. half a hour later i arrived at the cave their was no sight of jack nor the dear; so i waited and waited for hours on end.

As i sat agitated on the edge of the cliff waiting for my indecisive idiotic brouther jack i hear my name being called from the cave, it became increasingly loud it became so loud it echoed across the forest, at first i was slightly apprehensive but i soon gained the confidence to approach the cave. "hello" i shouted listening to a response but all i could hear was my own echo,and then from out of no wear someone shouted my name again "Lilith"! screaming help. I run into the cave thinking its jack and was the only reasonable explanation. the deeper i went into the cave the colder it became i had no light soon after i found my self stuck. shortley after i felt a large cold hand cover my mouth there hands was so cold i felt my lips sealing togeather and i was dragged deeper into the cave, and sunddenly a light from no wear shined upon my face and from a distance a tall black figure emerged i began to shiver with nerves i began to stutter,"who,who are you,is that you jack I'm going to bray you if i find it is you and don't think mum and dad wont find out about this". "hahahahahahahah,your poor stupid brother jack,how could you mistake him for me" he whispered . "who are you?", "who am i" he replied dashing into the light shining the bulb upon his pale scared face,well im pitch blaaackk slithering into my ear and the light grows dimmer into it blows ."help"! i scream . "hahaha" he reply's and then in an evil voice he says "ill make you a deal you can't refuse you can die in hear alone,lost and cold or become my slave i will name you Lilith the" ... he hesitates for a minute all i can hear is his deep breathing and then out of no wear he whispers... "the spirit in the night! yes the spirit in the night" i hear the excitement in his voice as he goes on."oh and and your power shall be to step into peoples shadows and posses them. im a genius! No! i reply No you say i don't think you have any choice you see your brother is dead he was incidentally pushed of the end of the cliff and now lays in a pit of icy water,and your

parents have no reconsiliation of who you are. your all alone,alone,alone it continues to echo down the cave. so what shall it be he shouts i hear the annger in his voice as he becomes impatient.


End file.
